


The Hobbit - Drabbles

by CharonKatharsis



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies)
Genre: Bofur/fem!Bilbo, Drabbles, Durincest, Dwori - Freeform, kiliel - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-02-10
Updated: 2014-02-10
Packaged: 2018-01-11 21:55:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 1,668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1178373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CharonKatharsis/pseuds/CharonKatharsis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Several Drabbles, written after different prompts given by Nekonechan and MilkdrinkingKoala, mainly three words or situations.</p>
<p>Anything can be found here: Explicit stuff, gen stuff, fluff stuff, stuff stuff.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. thirst, language, blue (Gen, Durin family)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MilkdrinkingKoala](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MilkdrinkingKoala/gifts).



„An heir of Durin shouldn't thirst for beer alone“, Thorin rebuked his nephews. Once again, Kili and Fili had snuck into the kitchen and taken whatever beer they could find. Hammered as he was, Kili muttered to Fili: ”An heir of Durin has a stupid boring life...”

“Watch your language or I will have you beaten black and blue, you disgrace of a dwarf!” Thorin gnarled. Kili's smile faded. Fili clutched his brother's shoulders and shook his head. Even Thorin seemed taken aback by Kili's sudden somberness. “Listen, Kili, what I meant -”

“It's alright... I've understood.”


	2. tongue, snow, glass (Fili/Kili)

He had used tongue. There was no denying that and no matter how drunk you were – kissing your brother was not something done out of inebriation.. Not when it involved tongue and a whole lot of groping, basically offering yourself for the taking. Fili sat down onto the seat next to the window. He could see the snow through the glass, white and innocent, untainted. Almost. A single trail led to the woods. It wasn't something special but somehow the sight made it dawn on Fili: He would follow the trail into the dark woods. Kili would wait there.


	3. "Kili misbehaves and Fili has had enough and slaps him" (one-sided Kili/Fili, somehow)

„You know, once you will be king under the mountain, you will have to chose a queen”, Kili said out of the blue. How had he even gotten this thought?  
“We will see about this”, Fili tried to reason, but his brother seemed set on pressing the point.  
“Come on – you will have to sire an heir. I bet all the ladies will be more than willing to share your throne. And your bed, of course. You know... I wouldn't mind spreading my legs for you.”  
A slap followed and a dumbstruck Kili was left behind.


	4. "Fili and Kili run away from the quest" (implied Fili/Kili)

„Are you absolutely sure? Uncle Thorin will kill us for this“, Kili mused but his brother seemed to be completely behind their plan.

„He would“, Fili agreed and smiled, „but to do so he would have to catch us first.“

„So we will really... just run?“

„Erebor means nothing but gold and a throne.“

„You belong on a throne!“ Kili felt a pang of guilt that was soothed by his brothers gentle caress.

„I belong with you. There is only one treasure and I won't have it burnt in the fire of a dragon.“


	5. "Love-letters from Bofur to fem!Bilbo and vice versa. Kili finds them" (Bofur/fem!Bilbo)

“Dear Miss Bilbo,

for a long time we have been travelling together now. And during these days of travel I have come to recognise that my fondness for you has grown day to day. With each of your smiles, hearing your voice, seeing your beauty. I hope I won't frighten you with this sudden confession as yet another suitor, but I could no longer remain silent: Miss Baggins, I have fallen in love with you. I'm but simple dwarf, not made for sweet words and the praise you deserve but my love for you is true.

With love,

Bofur”

- 

“Dear Bofur,

I'm not quite sure where to start this but it is finally time to unbosom what has been in my heart for quite some time. I'm not even sure if you feel the same but I have lost my heart along the path. I've lost it to the dwarf that always kept being there for me. For his smile and his sincerity, his jollity and the way he always finds a way to lift everyone's spirit. I've lost my heart somewhere along the road to this dwarf named Bofur who stole it without trying.

In love,

Bilbo”

 -

Kili held up the two pieces of paper he had found. Letters, this he figured out the moment he opened the first one, neatly folded and from Bilbo to Bofur. Sweet words written down to disclose a secret that would probably cause some of his fellows to be quite disappointed. He quickly read the other letter, the one Bofur had written and sighed. It was obvious they were in love with each other and even though he himself had had his fair share of lewd thoughts concerning the young lady, he smiled, knowing those two were meant for each other.

 


	6. "Ori trying to seduce Dwalin" (Ori/Dwalin... he tries)

“I wondered... what do you think, would a tattoo fit me?”, Ori asked shyly and Dwalin raised an eyebrow.

“Well, lad... I'd say you're not the type for tattoos.” Dwalin laughed and Ori awkwardly joined him.

“I did not mean.. not such prominent ones, of course. Rather, somewhere else. Maybe on my chest?”, he pulled down his garment to present Dwalin with some more skin. “Or maybe.. a little deeper down?” With that he let his hand slide deeper towards his hip.

“Nothing like that. But if you want me to mark you – just tell.”


	7. "Kili and Tauriel kiss" (Kili/Tauriel; implied one-sided(?) Fili/Kili)

Kili had been the moon all his life – the moon to his sun, his golden brother Fili. It had been an absolute love from the very beginning, a bond between them like the bond between sun and moon. The moon shone because of the rays of light the sun cast upon it and never on his own. The sun was far away, almost as far as the stars. But unlike the sun, the stars in turn kept the moon company and were around him as protectors. The stars granted the moon their love and sealed it with a kiss.


	8. "Bofur and fem!Bilbo get it on" (Bofur/fem!Bilbo)

“So, my dear...”, Bofur breathed against the crook of Bilbo's neck, making the hobbit girl shudder. “Are you sure of this?”

“You doubt it?” She smiled and pressed her naked breasts against his chest, rubbing her lady parts against his leg in the progress. Oh, she was absolutely sure about this.

“I was just...”

“I know”, Bilbo whispered and burrowed her fingers in his chest hair. “There is no need to. I would tell you.” Encouraged by that, he put his hand onto her ass and gave her an approving slap.

“Mahal be with you.”


	9. "Thorin having to sacrifice one of his nephews" (Char death)

Thorin knew he could only make it in time to one of his nephews who had been separated on the battlefield. Both of them were in distress, wounded, on their knees. Thorin was the only one near enough to reach at least one in time. There was no time to waste lest he'd lose both. The decision was hard but the king had to decide what was for the greater good. Fili would never forgive him but Thorin turned away from Kili, mere moments before he was slain. The sword was still embedded in his heart when they found him.


	10. I have no idea, what this prompt was... but let's have a double wedding (Bofur/fem!Bilbo; Kili/Tauriel)

Marriage was something that differed from race to race: Hobbits enjoyed their marriages to be feasts with both laughter but also with ceremonies. Not as strict and formal as elven marriages. But also not as merry and musical with too much of everything like the dwarven ones. And humans... well, how would any of them know? It was a matter of elfs, dwarves and hobbits, an occasion that would be spoken of for centuries: The day when in an reclaimed Erebor a dwarven miner married a young hobbit girl and the youngest heir of Durin was united with an elf.


	11. "Baby Kili accidentally breaks something, Fili gets beaten by Dis for it" (corporal punishment)

The vase had been shattered. That was what had started this nightmare. A shattered vase of which some broken pieces still adorned the floor. A simple vase, Kili repeated over and over again. It had been an accident, Kili having been too wild whilst playing and then it had fallen and... _Smack_. Another hit, the third one. The third strike against Fili, who took his spanking without ever protesting. Kili curled up and couldn't help crying because he would have deserved the beating, not Fili. But Fili had taken the blame and this time their mother's patience had run out.


	12. "Something inspired by 'Cats in the Cradle'" (Kili admires his uncle)

He had promised to become just like his uncle. Thorin Oakenshield was a legend and Kili could really understand why: He had been providing for him and his family, had kept them save through all hardships. There had been days, weeks even, in which Kili had not seen him. Thorin returning home late, too tired from work to even acknowledge Kili. All of it because he did his best to keep his family and his people safe. Kili would do everything to become like him. Strong and proud, a protector. And for once he would be on par with him.


	13. [forgot the prompt] (Fili/Kili unrequited due to lack of communication; masturbation)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt What Prompt?

He closed his eyes and leaned back into the cushions. Damn it, his mind had been filled with images of his brother going down on him all day. Of course, who would blame him for that? Fili was as hot as a dwarf could get, majestic and a damn sex machine. He could have had anyone – but he only wanted Kili. But that guy was either a little thick or too naïve to get it. And so all Fili could do for now was touching himself and pretending it were Kili's skilled hands that were all over his body.

 

Did Fili really think Kili wouldn't notice him whacking off in the middle of the night? They were practically sleeping right next to each other. Kili willed himself to stay quiet. Not because he was ashamed, he simply wished not to miss any of it. The sounds his brother made got to him in such moments. And there had been some like that already. He could hear Fili giving in to a stifled moan whilst getting rougher with himself. But something else had caught his attention, something that made him shiver with lust. One single word Fili had uttered: “Kili”.


	14. halfhearted, gain, Thranduil

“What would there be to gain for us, my son?”, Thranduil asked. “Helping humans or even dwarfs? It has nothing to do with us.”

“They are still living beings, father. It should be our priority to keep save whomever we can.”

“And there you are lacking in reason. The life of an elf is far superior to any other. We both know you know this true. So what are you trying to prove with this halfhearted speech? It cannot be, by any chance, that you try to persuade our dearest Tauriel of your qualities?”

Legolas fell silent.


End file.
